


Хороший день

by Breaking_Bad_2015



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он уже рассказал все, что мог, и не собирался проходить через это еще раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно событий 5.12

— Расскажи все с самого начала.  
— А? — Джесси поднял голову, и в шее что-то хрустнуло. На секунду он забыл, где находится.  
— Расскажи нам про Хайзенберга, — терпеливо попросил Хэнк. — Еще раз.  
Напротив, потупив взгляд, словно мучимая стыдом мамаша нерадивого ученика на родительском собрании, сидела миссис Уайт. У нее были абсолютно стеклянные глаза, и ее, казалось, сейчас вытошнит на стол.  
— Я ведь уже рассказывал, — сказал Джесси и потер лицо.  
— А я прошу тебя повторить все это. Для миссис Уайт. А потом она расскажет нам что-нибудь в ответ.  
— Нет, — Джесси помотал головой. — Я что вам, какая-то сраная канарейка?  
Он уже рассказал все, что мог, и не собирался проходить через это еще раз.

Миссис Уайт не была похожа на человека, готового поделиться чем-то сокровенным — она больше напоминала чучело из зоологического музея. Такая же сломанная и неестественная поза, как у жертвы дурной таксидермии, будто миссис Уайт всего лишь имитировала жизнь. Эти пластиковые блестящие глаза Джесси уже видел в кабинете биологии, у затертого мертвого енота с лысоватым хвостом.

Как только Скайлер переступила порог дома Шрейдеров, Мари, ни слова не говоря, исчезла в одной из задних комнат. Скайлер ничего не сказала — сжала руку в кулак, стиснув пальцы на кожаной сумке, и прошла за Хэнком в гостиную.  
Все трое сели. Джесси на кресло, Хэнк со Скайлер на диван. По телевизору, который фоном играл все утро, крупным планом показывали тропические цветы удивительных форм и диких расцветок. Закадровый голос торжественно вещал про законы пищевой цепочки, в соответствии с которыми наивные насекомые добровольно лезут прямо в пасть к плотоядному цветку. Определенно, Джесси чувствовал с ними некоторое душевное родство. Да и Скайлер Уайт, видимо, тоже.  
У них вообще было куда больше общего, чем они были готовы признать.

Джесси не вдавался в подробности семейных дрязг Шрейдеров и Уайтов, но упорное покрывание наркобарона предсказуемо не пошло на пользу отношениям Скайлер с Хэнком и Мари.  
Все шло не так — нелепо, незначительно. На улице заходилась лаем собака. Не какая-нибудь соответствующая моменту овчарка, а, судя по по всему, потасканный пёс калибра таксы, в лучшем случае, если не пекинеса. Хэнк копался в тумбочке и сконфуженно шарил взглядом по комнате в поисках пульта. На лице его так и осталось мрачное удивление, которое Джесси впервые заметил после своего признания на камеру. Словно Хэнк все еще не мог поверить в то, как ладно, без единого шва сидел на Хайзенберге Уолтер Уайт. Сейчас, вкупе с суетливыми движениями, это изумление делало его похожим на грустного клоуна.  
Наконец, Шрейдер нашел пульт, и тропические цветы сменились опухшим лицом Джесси, который, подвывая и давя подступавший к горлу плач, говорил. Настоящий Джесси отвернулся и стал изучать паркет.

Миссис Уайт тоже не поднимала взгляд, а только изредка дергала плечами, словно от приступа икоты. В первый раз ее прошибло на истории про Крэйзи Эйта, а Джесси каким-то шестым чувством ощутил удовлетворение и радость Хэнка. Он вдруг подумал, что миссис Уайт до этого момента просто не желала сотрудничать, видимо, продолжая любить то, что осталось от ее мужа. Конечно, не мог же Джесси всерьез считать, что мистер Уайт, приходя домой к ужину, говорит жене: «Сегодня я убил двух человек. Переехал машиной, той самой, на которой мы ездили в горы на прошлые каникулы. А как прошел твой день, дорогая?»

Когда история подошла к Дрю Шарпу, миссис Уайт зарыдала — уродливо икая и прижимая обветренные ладони к сомкнутым губам. А Джесси все думал: насколько то, что чувствует Скайлер Уайт, равносильно его собственным страху, злости и инфантильной обиде, когда он поливал бензином пушистый ковер в их гостиной. Готова ли она, как он сам, повесить камень себе на шею и прыгнуть в воду, зная, что и мистер Уайт тоже пойдет ко дну?

Видео еще не кончилось, а Скайлер уже встала и направилась к двери, серая и онемевшая. Когда она взялась за ручку, в коридоре вдруг появилась Мари, видимо, решившая сменить гнев на милость. Может, она пришла за триумфом, может, хотела позлорадствовать, но тут миссис Уайт разразилась слезами, перейдя грань истерики, и Мари, ни секунды не раздумывая, растерянно обняла ее, прижав ее голову к своему плечу.

— Теперь она не может не передумать, — сказал Хэнк, неловко уставившись в пол. — Она же не сумасшедшая, чтобы продолжать покрывать его.

Сестры так и стояли в холле, обнимаясь и плача. Джесси даже сейчас умудрился позавидовать им, прекрасно понимая, что не имеет самоценности. Он всего лишь нитка, ведущая к Хайзенбергу. Он, как обычно, идет в комплекте с мистером Уайтом, словно по какой-нибудь дебильной акции — покупаете шкаф, получаете комплект пластиковых плечиков в подарок. Для этих людей все когда-нибудь закончится — после череды судов и бедствий. Они останутся друг у друга, перед лицом легкой доли жертв обстоятельств. 

Через десять минут Скайлер ушла, Мари принялась суетиться на кухне, гремя сковородками, и тогда Джесси сказал:  
— И что теперь? Мы будем сидеть тут и ждать, пока мистер Уайт сам помрет, или что?  
— Нет, — с запалом ответил Хэнк. — Ты пойдешь к нему с прослушкой. Завтра.

Завтра обещало стать хорошим днем.


End file.
